Another time, Another place, Another chance
by future-space-chick
Summary: An accident, a temporal phenomenon, Kathryn and Tom, an alternate time line. Oh my!


Author: FantasyChick  
  
Summary: An accident, a temporal phenomenon, Kathryn and Tom, an alternate time line. Oh my!  
  
Feedback: fanfic_addict@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would love it Tom, Katy and most of the other characters belong to someone else.  
  
Title: Another time, Another place, Another chance.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Same story, just a little editing for Sarcastic Chipmunk and Doec.  
  
Thanks for Kathryns parents real names.  
  
I promise to put the next chapter up in a couple of days.  
  
FantasyChick.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Prologue: Wake me up from this nightmare!  
  
Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris hummed cheerfully from his position at the helm of the Delta Flyer. He tapped his foot to the beat while making a minor course adjustment.  
  
Sitting next to Tom at the science station, Captain Kathryn Janeway hummed along with him and revelled in the fact that she could concentrate on her love of science for a change and not be Captain for the next 5 days.  
  
A quiet trill alerted both to the strange readings from the asteroid field they were investigating.  
  
"That's odd' Janeway muttered absently as she examined the data 'the field appears to be emitting a tetryon field."  
  
Before she could continue further study the warning klaxon on the shuttle sounded.  
  
"A displacement wave is heading straight for us' she reported 'get us out of here Tom."  
  
Tom reacting on pure instinct manoeuvred the Delta Flyer around and quickly away from the approaching danger while the Captain sent a message to Voyager.  
  
"Voyager this is the Delta Flyer. A displacement wave is heading straight for us. We are trying to out run it but it is gaining fast. We will …"  
  
"Captain, look at that." …  
  
Displayed on the view screen they could see the wave come into contact with the tetryon particles causing a chain reaction.  
  
"Damn, I'm reading a sudden influx of Chronotron particles, it's creating some kind of temporal paradox with a cross dimensional rift …"  
  
"We're being pulled in …"  
  
"I'm going to try a low pulse tetryon beam to try to break us free . . . Initiating …"  
  
"Mon dieu …"  
  
Then everything blacked out.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tom blinked his eyes a few times and stared around him in shock.  
  
He was in his old room, in the house from his childhood, in the body of a 5 yr old.  
  
"Crikey."  
  
Moving to his wall monitor he checked the date then brought up the recent information on himself.  
  
"Hmm, these dates aren't right! I was 2 in this year, not 5."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A couple of blocks away Kathryn was also studying the information on her monitor.  
  
"Oh my I seem to have gotten younger, wait a minute I was 9 this year not 5."  
  
A bright light consumed both of them and a moment later they were in a big playground, swinging on the swings.  
  
Looking around they both noticed each other.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"What on earth…'  
  
"…is going on here?"  
  
A flash of blue then Q appeared in front of them  
  
"Q, what is going on?"  
  
The omnipotent being looked at them sheepishly.  
  
"Q junior was playing with a giant star in the galaxy next to the one you were in. It exploded and the shockwave hitting the ions in the asteroid field where you were studying creating a temporal vortex and sucking you to into this alternate timeline. Unfortunately the only way to send you back is at the same place in this universe and I can't send you there. You're going to have to go there on voyager. You will be able to change a few things such as the incident at Caldik Prime but you won't be able to prevent other necessary events such as Voyager being sent into the Delta Quadrant. See you in 25 yrs, bye." He left hurriedly sending the duo back to their respective houses.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kathryn looked up as a younger version of her mother entered her room.  
  
"Morning mummy."  
  
"Good morning sweetheart, ready for your first day of school?" Gretchen Janeway asked with a smile as she picked an outfit out of the cupboard.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Into the shower with you then, you don't want to be late now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
20 minutes later an eager Kathryn dragged her mother behind her as she rushed to school.  
  
"Whoa, settle down Katybug, we'll get there soon enough."  
  
"OK mummy."  
  
When they made it to the school Katy gave her mother a kiss goodbye and rushed into the yard, leaving her mother standing at the gates stunned.  
  
"My goodness,' she murmured out loud 'I don't remember ever being that enthusiastic about school.  
  
"Nether do I,' a woman of to the side spoke 'Hi' she said holding her hand out 'I'm Vanessa Paris."  
  
"Agatha Janeway."  
  
"Edward Janeway's wife?"  
  
"Yes, Oh you wouldn't be Owen Paris's wife by any chance."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
"You to."  
  
"Want to go for a coffee?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
With that the two formidable women walked of in the beginning of a great friendship.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As soon as she entered the class room, Kathryn spotted Tom and decided to sit next to him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Tom looks around and sighs 'I was bored enough the first time I went through school. Now it's going to be pure torture."  
  
"I thought you would like being younger."  
  
"Acting young yes, being young and having all those people tell me what to do no."  
  
"Well since we don't have to worry about learning all this we can concentrate on other things instead such as catching up on reading."  
  
"True."  
  
"At break we'll discuss the situation more Tom."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Tom." She glares at him.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" he asks looking innocently at her.  
  
She sighs 'never mind."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Recess  
  
At a tree on the edge of the playground Tom and Kathryn sat under the shade it provided.  
  
"I was thinking …" Tom began.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself." He stuck his tongue out at her then sobered up.  
  
"No seriously, you know how Q said we could change things this time around."  
  
"To some degree."  
  
"We'll this time I'm going to use that chance and I'm going to learn some new things."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"I already know the more common languages of the alpha quadrant such as Vulcan and Klingon, but I want to expand my vocabulary by learning some more languages. I also want to learn more about engineering and boost my medical skills up enough to be a more suitable assistant to the holo doc."  
  
"Sounds good,' she paused for a moment 'I should probably learn some new things also."  
  
"Hey didn't the commander show you how to find your spirit guide?"  
  
"Yes' she replied cautiously.  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shrugged saying simply 'I've always wanted to learn."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Alright, so … what do you want to learn this time around?"  
  
"How to shut up annoying hot shot pilots."  
  
"I'm hurt,' he joked falling back in mock agony.  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Midget."  
  
The bell rang and they headed back to class exchanging insults.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
3 o'clock, end of school.  
  
Standing by the gates, Gretchen and Vanessa were standing there still talking and waiting for their children.  
  
There was a sudden rush then the yard was nearly empty except for the few student and teachers still milling around.  
  
The two mothers were starting to get worried until the teacher came out with 2 very paint covered children following.  
  
"What on earth have you been up to Thomas Eugene Paris?" Vanessa Paris asked, hands on hips, lips twitching.  
  
He put on a "moi expression" his face angelic.  
  
"It wasn't me."  
  
Just then Kathryn spoke up.  
  
"It wasn't Tom, Tommy's mum, it was me."  
  
"You Kathryn?" Gretchen blurted out in astonishment.  
  
"Well he was teasing me so I painted him with my brush." She pouted defiantly.  
  
"Thomas?"  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Not quite,' he almost whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not quite." He spoke up.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well ummm…?  
  
"Spit it out?"  
  
"But daddy said it's not polite to spit!" Tom seriously informed his mother.  
  
"Ahhh' she groans then turns to the teacher 'are they in trouble for this?"  
  
"We'll thankfully they didn't involve the other students and they did clean up after themselves so I'll let them of this time but if they do it again they will really get in trouble."  
  
"Thank you Ms Hollingsworth,' Gretchen spoke then took a hold of Kathryn's hand 'goodbye Vanessa, come along Kathryn."  
  
"Yes mum, bye Tommy." She waves.  
  
He waves back.  
  
"Bye Katie."  
  
Turning back around he saw his mother looking down at him in amusement, shaking her head exasperatedly 'what am I going to do with you young man?"  
  
"Take me home."  
  
"Alright Tom, lets go." 


End file.
